


A Tumble In Konoha

by TheUnrealInsomniac



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fuckbuddies, Love Confessions, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26878372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUnrealInsomniac/pseuds/TheUnrealInsomniac
Summary: A collection of ficlets from the many couples within the Naruto universe
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi/Mitarashi Anko, Inuzuka Kiba/Yamanaka Ino
Comments: 74
Kudos: 64





	1. NaruSaku - Don't Say You Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!
> 
> So this collection, and the Harry Potter one I will be creating shortly, is made up of fics I wrote on Tumblr through prompts and gifts for friends within the Naruto community.
> 
> What with the purge of Tumblr's NSFW content and me kinda being prolific for that exact stuff, I thought it best to salvage my collected works and put them somewhere where everyone can see and hopefully enjoy them.
> 
> While the majority of this collection will be NaruSaku, that's somewhat unavoidable given they're my faves, there will be others as well. KakaAnko, KibaIno and many more!
> 
> I will be adding any and all future Tumblr and miscellaneous stories here as well, but we're gonna start with the back catalogue before any of that. I've got a lot to get through but I'm looking forward to it!
> 
> All the best,  
> TUI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto and Sakura take a stroll through the village back to her place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like this one, I just really do. It was sweet and fun to write. I really like one particular exchange between the two of them, I won't spoil it but you'll probably know it when you see it!
> 
> TUI

Naruto sighed contently as he and Sakura walked hand in hand through the village.

This was perfect. Just perfect. Walking around, holding hands on their way back to her place like any normal couple. It was one of the best parts of being with Sakura.

The intimate little them moments had always been his favourite. Which he had to admit shocked him. He’d always thought it would be sexy parts he’d love most. The seeing her naked and her wanting him and all that sort of stuff, hell he’d been fantasising about it long enough.

Not to say his fantasies come to life wasn’t definitely amazing, the sex blew his mind on a regular basis, something he’d told her about pretty much every time and it made her blush and tell him to shut up. It normally earned him a very long kiss too. And more amazing sex.

But no, the best moments of their relationship were like this. Holding hands, cuddling on the sofa, sleeping next to each other at night. The lazy Sunday mornings when they didn’t have to get out of bed until they wanted to.

Those were the moments when he realised he was in love with her. He’d thought he always had been and in truth it was very very close. But being in love outside of a couple was decidedly different from being in love in a couple.

It was deeper, more solid and grew with each passing day. He’d wanted to tell her from six months into their relationship. But it had seemed too tenuous and the secrecy of their relationship had seemed likely to shatter if ‘I love you’s were exchanged.

And there was nothing he wanted less than for their relationship to end. 

So he hadn’t said it. He wouldn’t say it. At least not first. A selfish part of him wanted her to say it first. But also, a deeply scared part of him, the part of him that remembered all the rejection of his childhood _needed_ her to say it first.

Unfortunately it was getting harder and harder to not say it, Sakura was so wonderful and he wanted to cry from the rooftops how much he loved her.

He knew he’d crack soon and hell, he’d probably crack tonight when she next kissed him.

To be honest, he wasn’t sure why he wasn’t saying it. Why he was worried about making it such a big ordeal, wouldn’t a true sign of love be if it just happened naturally rather than holding it in and denying it until the moment was right?

Screw it.

‘Sakura-chan …’

‘Don’t say it,’ Sakura said, her warm fingers squeezing his. Like she’d been reading his mind. Hell, at this point he wouldn’t be surprised. ‘Don’t say you love me.’

His stomach dropped and he turned to face her. He came to a stop and frowned at her. ‘Why not?’

Fear bubbled up in him, did she want him not to say it because she couldn’t say it back? Did she not love him? Oh Kami, was their whole relationship just a thing to pass the time? A way to scratch an itch and nothing more?

Sakura lifted his fingers to her lips and kissed them gently. ‘Because, I want to say it first. You deserve me saying it first.’

Her voice was soft, barely a whisper to be honest. If they hadn’t been standing so close he didn’t think he’d have heard it.

He stared at her, heart beating furiously in his chest. He wanted to ask if that meant what he thought it meant. That she loved him too but he couldn’t seem to find his voice.

‘So don’t say it Naruto,’ Sakura said looking up at him, her eyes sparkling with unshed tears. ‘I’ve been building up the courage to tell you for months so don’t you dare say it. I’ve known you’ve loved me for years. You deserve to have it said to you first and not just as a response to you saying it. Okay?’

Naruto nodded as they began walking, they weren’t far from Sakura and Ino’s place. He made it maybe ten steps before he finally found his voice.

‘So … does that mean …’

Sakura paused, cutting him off immediately. ‘I was going to wait until we got back home you idiot. I had a whole speech where I was going to lay it all out and apologise for that horrible confession just before the war. I’m still sorry about that and it doesn’t matter that you’ve forgiven me. And I didn’t want it to come after we’d had sex because then you might not hear me or you might just think it’s because of how amazing the sex is …’

Naruto watched her tirade, becoming more and more aimed at herself as she got louder and louder in the middle of the street.

He felt the smile stretch his face, the relief spreading through his entire being as Sakura continued to list all the reasons why she hadn’t told him she loved him yet and why she was so mad at herself for it.

‘… I’ve been biting down on my tongue so I didn’t just blurt it out for weeks! I nearly said it when you passed me a dishcloth to help you do the dishes for Kami’s sake! I put together a whole romantic evening and everythin-mmpf!’

The interrupting kiss was returned after a moment of shock and Sakura’s hand went up to cradle his cheek. The long, soft kiss continuing as they wrapped around each other. Their bodies melding like two pieces of a jigsaw.

It broke shortly after, Sakura looking up at him with a mix of irritation and vulnerability. And he _knew_. Knew that she loved him as much he loved her and he’d never felt so relieved.

‘Naruto -,’ she started but he put a finger to her lip.

‘Say it Sakura-chan,’ he whispered, before placing a gentle kiss on her forehead and lingering. ‘Please.’

She wrapped her arms around his middle and sighed deeply. ‘Look at me first.’

He did, the same vulnerability was there as the bravest woman he’d ever known prepared herself to utter the three little words they’d both been so afraid of.

‘I love you,’ she said, her face breaking into a watery smile, hugging him tightly as she said again. ‘Kami, I love you so damn much Naruto.’

Naruto felt like he was going to ascend to a higher plane of existence. She loved him. She. Loved. Him.

‘Thank Kami,’ Naruto murmured against her lips. Another soft kiss and a sweet smile. ‘Now let’s go home, I’m starving.’

He went to pull away, mischief dazzling in his brain but he’d forgotten that Sakura still had her very strong arms around him.

‘Say it back asshole,’ she growled playfully.

‘But your place is literally round the corner Sakura-chan. Wouldn’t you rather I say it there?’

‘Say it back or I will kick your ass right here right now.’ Sakura glowered up at him, the flicker of playfulness telling him she had his number. ‘And I will have a romantic meal for one.’

‘Romantic?’ Naruto asked with a sheepish grin. ‘You really did go all out huh?’

‘Candles and everything,’ Sakura confirmed. ‘Now say it back. Asshole.’

Naruto laughed and took her lips in a long, slow kiss. Sakura’s grip on him never wavering even when the kiss broke.

‘I love you Sakura-chan,’ he said against her mouth as they kissed again and again. ‘With all that I am.’

‘Love you too,’ Sakura said, a brilliant smile lighting up her face as she rested her head on his chest and sighed. ‘It’s so nice to be able to say it out loud finally. I love you, I love you, I love you.’

Naruto’s chest felt like it was going to explode with joy as he buried his face in Sakura’s hair and breathed deeply, the scent of her shampoo filling his nose. ‘I love you too Sakura.’

Sakura squeezed him in a gentle hug and they broke apart, her hand catching his as she led them forward. ‘Now come on, the takeout I ordered should be coming soon and I don’t want to miss it.’

‘I thought it was a romantic meal you prepared yourself?’ Naruto asked teasingly as Sakura pulled on his hand to lead them round the corner to her place.

‘If it helps with the romance, imagine I placed the order over the phone wearing just my negligee.’ Sakura’s tone was teasing and she nudged him in the side before as they reached her building. ‘And at least I got the candles for you.’

‘You did,’ Naruto chuckled as he squeezed her fingers. ‘And it does.’

‘Pervert,’ Sakura said warmly, turning on the steps up to her apartment to kiss him quickly. ‘Now hurry up, I can see the Ichiraku guy standing at my door.’

Kami, he loved her.


	2. NaruSaku - You're A Disappointment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto and Sakura have a heart wrenching conversation in bed one night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote the original of this a few years ago when I wanted to try my hand at angst. I didn't like it then and I don't like it now. So while I'm keeping the angst and the general theme ... I'm changing it to make it feel more in character. And to vent some feelings about canon.
> 
> And so I can stand to read it lol.
> 
> TUI

‘I’ve been thinking lately,’ Naruto said as he ran his fingers idly up and down Sakura’s arm, the comfortable weight of her body against his soothing him. Making it easier to voice the thought that had been keeping him up through the night all week.

‘That’s dangerous,’ Sakura teased lightly, pressing a gentle kiss against his jaw. ‘Did it hurt?’

‘I’m serious,’ Naruto said, his fingers coming to a stop as Sakura turned in his arms to look at him properly. ‘What are people going to say if they find out about us?’

Sakura’s smiled slipped off her face as she looked down at his chest. ‘Oh.’

‘I mean … Sasuke and Hinata know,’ Naruto continued on as the image of their faces swam into his mind. It had been months since the divorce and it still destroyed him to remember the deep despair in Hinata’s face.

Sasuke on the other hand had seemed not to care, like he’d known it had been happening and couldn’t care less. Naruto knew the apathy was part of what broke Sakura’s heart the most. Sakura had given him the child he said he’d wanted, then left her to go through her pregnancy and early years of Sarada’s life without him. So he could go off galavanting on a mission he’d given himself.

The lie that it had been given to him by Kakashi was so paper thin, both Naruto and Sakura had seen through it. So when they’d asked their old sensei about it and the Rokudaime had looked perplexed … they knew. Sasuke had used Sakura like a broodmare and fucked off.

Their marriage had been a sham for the next five years until Sakura had finally had enough and filed for divorce. Sasuke hadn’t even hesitated, the divorce papers had appeared back signed within a day.

‘Yeah,’ Sakura said quietly, her back turned to him. ‘But what if other people find out about how we started?’

‘Yeah,’ Naruto whispered, his fingers stroking up and down her back, wishing he’d never opened his damn mouth as Sakura curled in on herself. But it needed discussing so they could prepare. ‘The kids will understand when they’re older, they’re too young to really get what’s happening.’

‘Yeah,’ Sakura’s voice was so small. ‘Which is a small mercy really.’

It really was, Boruto and Sarada were barely eight and Harawami … she wasn’t even three. They’d understand in time.

‘But other people …’ Naruto said, wrapping his arm around Sakura, or at least trying to as she pulled away from him. ‘Your parents … Tsunade and Iruka …’

Sakura covered herself in the thin sheet of the bed, balling around herself and her shoulders shaking lightly. ‘I know what my parents would say. They’ve already said it.’

Naruto stared transfixed at her ruffled pink hair. ‘What?’

‘They found out, Sarada told them Uncle Naruto slept in Mommy’s room.’ Sakura’s head dipped lower, as if she was pressing them into her drawn up knees. Her voice muffled. ‘You’re a disappointment. That’s what they said.’

Naruto reached out to touch her and Sakura flinched away at first but as he started to rub at her back she hitched a sob and relaxed back into his touch. ‘You’re not a disappointment. We married Hinata and Sasuke because that was what was expected of us. We had to continue clans and form alliances if we were going to change things in any meaningful way.’

Because it was expected of them, they’d done what they were meant to and the reasons they’d stayed in loveless marriages instead of being together from the beginning were hollow and unfair. They’d been lied to and misled by people they’d trusted and it wasn’t fair.

Because when it came down to it, they had sacrificed true happiness for the village’s well-being, and what change had they really managed? Nothing. Not a damn thing. And they’d been miserable for years because of it.

Sakura rolled over in his arms at long last, tears streaming down her face as she buried herself into his chest.

‘We are allowed to be happy,’ Naruto murmured into the sobbing woman’s hair. ‘Your parents are being unfair and you are the most amazing woman I have ever known.’

The pinkette wrapped around him and cried into his chest some more. He shushed her gently, kissing the top of her head and rubbing her back in slow circles. He suspected Iruka and Tsunade wouldn't be angry with him and he'd kinda hoped Sakura's parents would have put their daughter's happiness ahead of her marriage. It must have broke Sakura's heart when they hadn't.

Mebuki and Kizashi’s disapproval stung him too, he'd thought they were good people, loving parents. Their judgement of their daughter for leaving a bad marriage made his heart scream and he hugged the crying woman in his arms closer. Hiding his own tears in her hair, Naruto let the old thought he’d spent ten years, and had two children with a woman he didn’t love to silence, run through his head.

The thought that had come on the worst nights of their respective marriages. The one’s where Sakura went to an empty bed because Sasuke had abandoned his responsibilities as a father and husband and Naruto to the sofa in his study to get away from Hinata’s attempt for another child to make him finally love her … The thought that had taunted him his entire married life.

_You should have married Sakura instead._


	3. NaruSaku - I Thought You Loved Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the hardest thing Naruto's ever had to do, convince Sakura to leave him to save herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, I promise I'm not picking out the angsty ones on purpose. I'm just working down a rather long list and unfortunately when you leave a prompt list lying around and leave it open to the public ... you're gonna get ANGST.
> 
> I managed to make this slightly less of a hopeless story but it's ... not a happy one. I will understand if you skip it. I promise the next one's gonna be nicer.
> 
> Oh and to be clear, this takes place in our universe I think, no magical medical jutsu to the rescue.
> 
> TUI

Naruto fought the tears building in his eyes as he watched Sakura’s face fall and her shoulders hunch up as she pulled back up on the sofa.

‘What do you mean you want me to go?’ Sakura asked, lime green eyes running over his face looking for some form of tell. Like what he’d just said wasn’t true and he was just playing a cruel joke on her.

Kami, he wished he was.

But the twinge of pain, that felt more akin to someone jabbing red hot knives into his eyes than the headaches the doctors had told him were the cause, reminded him why he had to do this. Why he had to do this.

Why he had to tell the woman he loved more than anything that she needed to leave him. Because the tumour that had been causing his weeks long migraine was terminal and there was no saving him.

He currently had a year, year and a half, if he was lucky. Surgery would help but the doctors made it clear, he’d still just be buying time. Three years, tops.

Then he’d die. Slowly, painfully, over months.

And she shouldn’t have to watch him die in slow-motion. Not when they’d just got on the verge of their new life together had just been given a far too early end date.

‘You need to leave now, before you can’t, before your guilt won’t let you. When I get too weak to convince you that you need to, for your own sake. I’m dying Sakura.’

‘And you think I’d leave you when you need me the most?’ Sakura’s temper flared as the passion he had loved since the moment he’d first seen it in her eyes burned from behind unshed tears. ‘You think I would be so selfish as to leave you when you are literally dying? I thought you loved me, how could you possibly love me and think I’d ever do such an awful thing!’

‘I do love you!’ Naruto shouted back as the first silent tears fell. ‘I love you so much and I can’t stand you having to watch me die. Because you’ll have to carry on without me afterwards and I don’t want the last memories of me you have to be … to be not …’

He couldn’t finish the sentence, the words weren’t there and he couldn’t think straight enough to find them. His face fell to his hands as hot tears burned his palms. ‘I’m trying to save you Sakura, please, please just let me.’

He felt her move rather than saw it, the soft footfalls of her socked feet on the carpet as she crouched before him and threw herself around him desperately. 

‘No.’ She breathed in deeply, the tight hug pulling him so close he nearly went through her chest. ‘No Naruto, I won’t. Besides, the doctors said years, and in that time they _might_ find a cure.’

Or so Sakura had been telling him for a month, ever since the diagnosis. She’d poured herself over medical journals, called around every fellowship and research hospital she could get to answer her phone calls and emails.

She’d been a one woman army against the inevitable and Naruto loved her all the harder for it. But he could see it breaking her, he could see each rejection and failure eating at her.

It was like a part of her was dying with him. She’d run herself ragged to the point that when he did die, she would only make it even harder for her to move on and find someone else to love her. To give her the family she so desperately wanted to have with him, to raise and love with him.

The thought of her missing out on those chances were like fresh stabs in his heart, which the headaches couldn’t even touch on severity.

‘Please,’ Naruto whispered hoarsely, hands wrapping around her shoulders, making her watery emerald eyes meet his. ‘I can’t give you the things you want. I can’t give you children, the chemo will end that, I can’t give you a family. If you stay with me … you deserve a family.’

‘We can still have a marriage, we can still have children, there’s ways if we want,’ Sakura murmured as she pressed her lips to his forehead in a slow, tear-stained kiss. ‘And they could still find a cure Naruto, I know it feels hopeless and you’re scared, and that’s okay. I’m scared too, I’m so desperately terrified, but I’m gonna keep on fighting for you, for us, until you’re ready to fight again.’

She lifted his chin, her soft, loving gaze bathing him with warmth as she pressed her lips against his, so light it was like being kissed by a feather. ‘Besides, you’ve already given me a family. _You’re_ my family.’

Naruto shuddered as her hands took his cheeks, her thumbs rubbing slow circles as she continued to place gentle kisses on his forehead as their tears joined in dark blotches on a cream floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For real guys, I need to watch like animals frolicking after editing and expanding this one. Jesus.


	4. NaruSaku - Are You Drunk?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto finds a drunken Sakura on her birthday night out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I know, more NaruSaku, I promise there are other ships coming, I wasn't yanking your chain. But after the two angsty fics I thought we needed a palate cleanser.
> 
> Enjoy

Naruto almost couldn’t believe his eyes as he watched the scene before him play out. He didn’t know whether to laugh and let it carry on or interrupt it.

In the middle of the bar that Ino had chosen for Sakura’s birthday night out, with low lighting perfect for cuddling couples and secretive conversations between conspirators, was Sakura Haruno, twirling in a circle as her hair whipped around as she grooved to the music.

A flatteringly form fitting deep green dress excenuating her already beautiful curves, the amount of cleavage on display at this angle just on the right side of classy and the end of the dress stopping just below her knees and flaring slightly. Her pink hair which she’d let grow out in the past few years, making a ring around her head in an elegant wave of pink as it slowly came loose from the pretty style he’d watched her put it into this afternoon.

She looked so free and gorgeous. He loved seeing her like this. Even when she wobbled on her heels and a messy giggle fell through her fingertips as she clutched at her chin, her beauty wasn’t diminished. If anything it made him love her just that little bit more. 

Her head turned, long pink tresses falling into her face as she looked his way.

A small smile eked out across his lips as Sakura made the decision on interrupting for him. Her pink hair coming to a swaying stop as her bleary lime green eyes honed in on him and her entire face lit up. ‘Naruto!’

She went to move towards him, the flattering green dress she was wearing flowing around her as she tripped on her heels and almost collided with the dance-floor, if not for Naruto’s quick reflexes catching the clearly inebriated woman before embarrassment would ruin the whole night for her.

‘Ooops!’ Sakura giggled as she clung to his arms, her not in the slightest bit subtle squeeze of his bicep muscle drawing his attention to her whole body being more or less wrapped around his arm … his left hand on her elbow and his right somewhere much lower than her elbow. Sakura’s cheeks were pink as her hair as she looked up at him. Whether from acknowledgement of exactly where he was touching her right now or just embarrassed by the fall he didn’t know. ‘Clumsy me.’

Naruto, his daring hand pulling very quickly back to somewhere a little more respectable, helped the pinkette up to her feet. He did his best not to let his eyes drift down to the better view down her cleavage the dress granted anyone lucky enough to be this close and taller than the beautiful woman.

‘Had a bit to drink Sakura-chan?’ He asked gently as she cuddled into his chest. It was heavenly and he didn’t want let her pull back from him. She beamed at him brilliantly. ‘Are you drunk?’

‘Maybe a little?’ she said, putting a hand to her mouth conspiratorially. ‘I think Ino’s been plying me with drinks so I’ll do something silly. Don’t tell her I’m onto her okay?’

The blond looked over at said best friend, who was currently watching with a sprinkle of mischief in her eyes as she waved at him, cuddling into Sai’s arm as he too smiled over at them.

No flies on Sakura, drunk or not she knew when her wannabe matchmaker was up to something. Not that the pinkette probably knew about Ino’s constant hounding Naruto about asking Sakura out for the past few years.

It was Ino who had demanded Naruto go home and dress in his nicest shirt and slacks for the night. He’d had to do some Hokage training in the middle of Sakura’s birthday afternoon and Ino had made a point of telling him to change. Come back looking sexy were her exact words.

This wouldn’t be the first birthday Ino had tried to hook him and Sakura up on but nothing had never come of it and honestly, when Sakura didn’t see him that way, what was Ino expecting? A drunken hookup Sakura would regret the day after?

The blonde was getting a touch desperate it would appear, maybe if they foiled another plan, Naruto would finally have some peace to let his heart break slowly without Ino filling him with false hope.

Sakura loved him back, sure, and next Sasuke would secretly be a masterful salsa dancer. Hell, he probably was, nothing would surprise Naruto about Sasuke these days. Ever since Naruto had caught him singing in the shower … Naruto took anything about Sasuke as possible.

But anyway, Ino was barking up the wrong tree, and being mean to Sakura on her birthday.

So if Sakura wanted to show Ino she couldn’t pull a fast one on her, that was definitely something Naruto would help her with.

‘Not a chance,’ he grinned down at his former teammate.

She rewarded him with another beaming smile and she looped her arms around his neck. ‘Hey Naruto?’

‘Yeah?’ Naruto said, trying to fight back the stiffness in his voice as the woman of his dreams all but draped herself over him. She was drunk, this wasn’t right. But Kami did she smell like perfection and he wanted to know if her skin tasted just as sinfully delectable.

‘It’s my birthday,’ she said matter-of-factedly. A hearty poke over his chest reminding him just how powerful the currently plastered woman was. ‘Right?’

‘It is,’ Naruto nodded. ‘Happy Birthday by the way.’

‘Thank you,’ she said seriously, nodding like she was agreeing to an important and ethical query. ‘But that wasn’t where I was going, you’ve already taken me out for lunch, got me all those lovely presents and that card. I think you might be my best friend given how much of a fuss you make of my birthday. Only my parents spoil me worse than you.’

He blushed and looked away. ‘Well you deserve it Sakura-chan.’

‘So we’re best friends right?’ Sakura asked, the same strange sense of seriousness baffling from the woman who seemed unable to stay entirely upright without clinging to him. He’d had to wrap her in his arms just so when she did dip it was only slightly. Leaving her body to rub against him as she came back up to use him as support.

‘Definitely,’ Naruto said. A chunk of ice slithering down his back as he swallowed back desire.

‘And if I asked you for another present you’d get me it right?’

He nodded slowly. ‘Course.’

‘Good.’ Sakura smiled. ‘I want a boyfriend.’

The chunk of ice retreated up his spine and sank into his heart like a spear. ‘If I can help, I will Sakura-chan. Want me to talk to Sasuke?’

‘No!’ Sakura snapped, smacking his chest more forcefully than he suspected she meant. That was going to ache a little. ‘I have someone in mind, I just need you to help me convince him. He’s a bit dim about this sort of thing.’

The blond swallowed his dread. Oh great, convincing someone else to be her boyfriend. That wasn’t going to suck his soul out through his mouth like it had barbed edges and ripped at his insides. Not at all. ‘Well tell me a bit about him, do I know him?’

‘Mhmm,’ Sakura hummed as she smiled warmly at him. ‘Though not as well as you should. If you could see him like I do Naruto, I think you’d love him.’

_Don’t count on that._

He looked at her expectantly. Feigning innocent curiosity. Trying not to think on how he wanted to break this blind dude’s face.

‘So! He’s kind, sweet, funny. And he’s got the most beautiful eyes Naruto! You ever look into somebody’s eyes and just feel like the world would be fine if it ended and you could still look into someone’s eyes? He makes me feel so safe and loved just by looking at me. And he’s got this little sly smile that he doesn’t think I see when he’s being a bit of an ass and enjoying it. He’s also got great hair! It’s so soft to stroke and play with. I’ve done it a couple times when he’s been asleep. It’s a bit creepy but I can’t help it. Oh and his ass! It’s so fucking hot! Makes you hope the rest of him could live up to an ass like that.’ Sakura rambled about this new dream man, her hands gesturing at the corresponding places on Naruto, even his ass which she blushed while gesturing at. ‘Honestly Naruto, he makes my tummy flutter and my heart beat quicker. I don’t know how I haven’t just kissed him already and risked the rejection. It’d be worth it to just see if those lips were as soft as they look you know?’

His gaze dipped to her lips and he couldn’t help but agree. The way her tongue whetted her lips as she looked at him searchingly before her arms looped tighter around his neck so she was all but pressed against him entirely.

‘So, think you can help me with him?’ she whispered into the tiny space between them. ‘I’m not sure why he hasn’t picked up the hints yet and I want him to be mine so badly it’s driving me crazy.’

Naruto smiled sadly. ‘Maybe he’s just stupid?’

The pinkette considered for a moment before shaking her head. ‘No, I think it’s because he’s not sure he deserves to be loved like the way I’d love him if he let me. He’s got some seriously messed up opinions about himself for someone that wonderful.’

‘Have you tried just telling him how you feel?’ Naruto offered half-heartedly. ‘If you had just said all of that to me … I’d probably kiss you on the spot.’

There was a beat, a long terrible beat where Naruto cursed his honesty and was about to pull away and flee from the bar before Sakura pulled on him so he couldn’t.

‘Then do it Naruto,’ she whispered, glistening green captivating him almost as much as her parted pink lips. ‘Please.’

‘But the guy …’ Naruto said regretfully. Hating himself with every syllable. ‘I thought you …’

‘It’s you dummy!’ Sakura yelled at him. ‘ _You’re_ the stupid, oblivious moron. Now shut up and kiss me!’

‘I … wha?’ Naruto replied articulately.

‘For the love of …’ Sakura growled and pulled his neck down so their lips crashed together in a fevered kiss. Her fingers leaving his neck to tug on his hair as they dipped down to the floor with the ferocity of the kiss.

She tasted like fire and alcohol. Burning paths of delight dancing across his tongue as she deepened the kiss and made him wrap himself around her as he finally caught up.

A soft, relieved moan trickled over his lips as cindering touches of her fingers went over his scalp and his face. His own hands wrapping around her hips to push her away. Pulling down gasps of air that burned almost as much as her lips had.

‘Whoa,’ Naruto murmured as he looked down at the woman in his arms. A sullen look that would be more in place on a child who’d just had their favourite toy taken away.

A shadow of a smirk ghosted over lips before she crossed her arms, her heated skin against his shirt. ‘Getting it now Naruto? Or do I have to do that again?’

He stared at her lips, trying to process exactly was going on before he realised … he didn’t need the why’s now. They could cover that later. And he prayed to Kami a lot of other things could be covered.

Plus, he’d have to thank Ino for being insistent as Sakura’s fingers wrapped around the lapels of his shirt.

But now …

A slow, giddy smile spread across his face, infectious as it passed to Sakura’s face as his hands cupped her cheeks and pulled her in close to his own lips.

‘Gonna have to do it again Sakura-chan,’ His voice soft as his lips got close enough he could taste her air. ‘I don’t think I got all that I needed.’

‘Good,’ Sakura murmured as their lips clashed again. ‘I should hope not.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a birthday present for 49thpersona and after adding in a little bit more I gotta admit I'm rather happy with how it turned out. I could have rewritten the whole thing but honestly I'm trying to keep these fics as close to their original forms as possible and to be honest ... I could have turned this one into a proper little oneshot.
> 
> Maybe some other time.
> 
> Next, something other than NaruSaku, I promise!


	5. KakaAnko - We'd Make Such A Cute Couple, Are You Flirting With Me and I'm Pregnant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi is about to receive some world-changing news from his wife, Anko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told ya I'd do something other than NaruSaku.

Kakashi smiled as he flicked through Icha Icha Paradise for what must have been the thousandth time. It really was a great work of art and one of the many tragedies of Jiraiya’s death was he’d never release another book. And it really was a massive tragedy, Jiraiya had been the best around at what he did and as he was also meant to be spying for Konoha as well, he never got to just sit down and write.

So the selection of works was smaller than any true Icha Icha fan would like.

There’d been other book series to come out, claiming to be inspired by the departed Sannin, but while Icha Icha books always had genuine plot and engaging characters, the so-called inheritors of his written legacy were nothing more than gaudy porn that dehumanised their female characters down to breast sizes and favourite positions.

No real romance and no great love affairs. Just out of nowhere sex. Clearly written by men who were shit in bed. Immensely boring.

So he reread Icha Icha, often and with great enjoyment. Normally losing himself in them so much that he would be unaware of the world around him. Dulling his honed ninja senses so that he barely even noticed when his wife was about to sneak up on him.

That was of course, until she literally draped her arms over his shoulders and resting her chin on top of his head.

‘Hello dear,’ Kakashi said without looking up from his book. ‘How was your day? Did the doctor’s appointment go well?’

He felt her nod against his head, the rubbing of her chin into his skull strangely therapeutic.

‘It went great yeah,’ Anko said lightly. ‘You know how I always used to say we’d make a great couple?’

The silver haired ninja smiled to himself. Random segue but hardly the most bizarre turn a conversation with Anko could take. There’d been the time they’d been talking about how much rice to put in their dinner, when Anko had taken them on a merry jaunt of a conversation about a squirrel she’d seen that day. For twenty minutes.

His wife was a touch scatter-brained lately and if he hadn’t spent so much time around Naruto, he’d probably not know how to handle it. Anko, by comparison, was endearing compared to the ADHD-like behaviour Sakura had to put up with her boyfriend.

Speaking of great couples … but, his wife was talking to him so he’d best focus on her.

‘Yes, I vaguely remember you saying that.’ Kakashi smirked, reaching up to squeeze one of her fingers gently. ‘Every time you start to get philosophically drunk. Despite us being married for years.’

Anko harrumphed lightly. ‘You should be flattered that your beautiful wife still thinks your lazy ass is part of a cute couple. I’m holding up most of the cute right here.’

‘Uh huh,’ Kakashi said, flicking another page of his book with the same amused smile.

‘I mean, look at me! I’m witty, charming and honestly have a body to die for, though I suppose that’d change when I start to show.’ Anko’s arms coiled around him, her hands splayed out across his chest as she got more animated in her self-promotion. ‘You’re a lucky man Kakashi Hatake, a little gratitude for putting up with you would be nice.’

‘Are you flirting with me Mrs Hatake?’ Kakashi teased, he pulled her closest wrist to his lips and left a long kiss at the nerve. Anko shivered slightly in his grasp and squeezed him with her arms. ‘Give me a minute to finish the chapter and I’ll show you some gratitude.’

‘Perv.’ Anko’s fingers reached up from his chest to honk his nose lightly as she buried her face in his hair. ‘Aren’t you going to ask what the doctor said first? Like why I was throwing up in the mornings? And my boobs have been so sore and why my back’s been hurting.’

So the doctor had said something. He’d told Anko to let Sakura look her over before when her back had started to hurt after a mission. This was beginning to sound serious.

Kakashi’s hand stilled on turning the page and he tilted his head up. ‘Is everything okay Anko?’

‘Everything’s great you moron,’ Anko choked into his hair. ‘I’m pregnant.’

Kakashi snapped the book shut and turned in Anko’s arms, looking straight into her face as his mask fell to reveal his open mouth. ‘You’re …’

Anko’s hands cupped his face, his head about level with her stomach as his eyes dipped down to the slightest of bumps. ‘I’m pregnant Kakashi, we’re going to have a baby.’

‘A baby,’ Kakashi said, his hands reaching out to cradle her stomach gently, like he was handling glass that would break at the slightest knock. ‘We’re gonna be parents?’

‘Yeah,’ Anko said, hugging his head tightly as she doubled over him. ‘We’re gonna be parents.’

Kakashi smiled absently as he hugged around her waist and felt the first happy tears trickle from his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.
> 
> I now have immense regrets about not doing each of these prompts as separate fics and if rewriting entirely was what I was doing here, I totally would just work this entire fic into the third prompt and then do two more but ... that's not what I'm doing here.
> 
> I still like it, don't get me wrong, but yeah, writer's regret.
> 
> Ah well, suppose someone will just have to request more KakaAnko prompts on Tumblr.


	6. NaruSaku - Finally!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto's been away on a month long mission with a near death experience thrown in to spice it up. Sakura's reaction when he returns makes it all worth it though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, Happy New Year and I hope you all had a lovely festive period and that 2021 is treating you better than 2020 so far.
> 
> This little fic was actually my submission to the very first NaruSaku zine, and given how I'm meant to be working on my entry for the latest one ... well I figured I could edit and pretty up this one some and post it and quash the guilt my procrastination is causing me lol.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

She tasted as sweet as he'd always imagined, the fierce pull of her lips more exhilarating than he could’ve ever expected. Her fingers running over the back of his neck and the ends of his hair made his skin sing beneath her touch as his hands played amongst her pink tresses, fingers gripping.

A soft, giddy gasp danced between them before they broke apart, panting and staring at each other with mingled expressions of excitement and shock.

He could still taste her on his tongue as his fingers reached up to dab his swollen mouth, trying his damnedest not to stare at Sakura’s equally bruised lips.

Her eyes were most assuredly glued to his however as he chewed them gently. Lingering in the moment before he said something stupid to break the spell. Letting the simple fact wash over him.

Naruto Uzumaki had been kissed by Sakura Haruno.

And it had been _good_.

Better than he’d ever expected he realised and the longer he thought about it the more it made him grin and blushed.

Kami, Sakura had kissed _him_.

He felt like singing that from the rooftops.

Sakura cleared her throat. The endearingly cute pink dusting on her cheeks signalling that he had better say something soon. Inactivity was going to lead to insecurity and insecurity would mean he might not get to return the favour.

And by all the gods in all the heavens did he want to. Repeatedly. As often and as deeply as she’d let him.

‘So …’ Naruto started, wincing at the hoarseness of his voice, as Sakura’s lime green eyes sparked with anticipation.

What romantic words was he going to say? What perfectly witty and charming response did he have, to his teammate and best friend slamming her lips into his as he crossed the gates back into the village after a month long mission, where he’d nearly got murdered.

‘I’m guessing you missed me?’

He didn’t need Jinchuuriki enhanced senses to hear the muffled, and not at all muffled laughter of Sai and Ino respectively. His teammates for said nearly-having-got-murdered-mission had made their opinions about his and Sakura’s relationship quite apparent over the entire month.

What else were you meant to talk about on stake outs of enemy compounds after all?

He bet Ino was the one who’d informed Sakura of his near death at the hands of a very clumsy waiter while he was impersonating a Konoha businessman. It wasn’t the kid’s fault he’d dropped a jug of water over him and ruined his perfectly crafted transformation. But it had definitely led to him having to escape out of a dining room window with a hail of kunai and jutsu thrown at his back.

‘I-I-I-I,’ Sakura stammered as her beautifully embarrassed eyes whipped from him, to Ino, to Sai and to the floor before they went back to Naruto’s face. His lips mostly. The embarrassment in her face almost enough to hide the fact that Sakura definitely wanted to kiss him again.

She’d been chewing on her bottom lip in much the same way he had since they’d broken apart after all.

‘Well you two clearly have a lot to talk about,’ Ino chimed in helpfully, putting her head between the two and drawing their gaze. ‘So Sai and I are going to go see Kakashi and report on how Naruto can’t keep a transformation jutsu in place to save his life. Literally.’

She winked at Naruto who glared back at the nonchalant blonde. ‘And tell him that despite his supposed successor being a total loser, we still managed to get the information required. Now you two chat, kiss some more please, and tell Auntie Ino all about it later. Toodles.’

Sai waved innocently, dragged away by Ino as she whistled jauntily into the village proper. Leaving two very confused, very awkward Team 7 members staring at each other waiting to see who’d have the nerve to make the next move.

In the end Sakura broke the tense silence first. A small smile, a self-deprecating smile that made him frown. He had a feeling he wasn’t going to like what she was about to say.

‘I’m sorry Naruto,’ she said, her smile not reaching her eyes. ‘I don’t know what came over me, I was just so relieved you were okay and I just … well anyway, it won’t happen again.’

She turned to walk away and Naruto’s fingers were wrapped around her elbow, keeping her from taking another step.

‘Why not?’ He asked, feeling much braver than he actually was. This could blow up in his face so badly that it would be more catastrophic than anything that had ever happened in his life. And unlike Sasuke, he couldn’t fight with Sakura to make her give them a chance.

He could only make his feelings clear as possible and pray, just pray, that he wasn’t about to mess up the most important friendship he’d ever had.

Sakura turned, the fake smile gone and replaced with a tentative frown, suspicion and possibly hope, mingled in her dazzling green eyes. ‘Well because … you … it’s a mistake right? You and me … we don’t kiss …’

_Make or break time Uzumaki._

He mentally girded himself and looked the woman he’d been in love with since he knew what love was in the eyes. Those gorgeous, captivating eyes on the brink of tears.

‘Maybe … maybe we should. Kiss I mean, a lot.’ Naruto was very aware his fingers were still hooked around Sakura’s elbow as she turned properly to face him, a trembling around her lips throwing him off as he forced out the last of his lame explanation. ‘I want to kiss you again, I think we should kiss again.’

And lots and lots of other stuff, please merciful gods.

‘Are you sure?’

_Screw it._

Naruto pulled on her elbow until Sakura’s smaller body crashed against his and his lips caught hers in a fiery kiss, all the years of longing and need burning through him to singe against her tongue as it met his in earnest, her arms wrapping around his neck as she pulled his down and sighed into the kiss.

Heaven, he was in heaven. Cherry filled his every sense as the kiss deepened and even lingered as they broke apart, noses still touching as they shared breath and nervous giggles.

‘Okay,’ Sakura whispered and bridged the tiny gap once more. ‘We’ll be friends who kiss. Just maybe … at my place?’

Naruto smiled right up until their lips met again. ‘Lead the way, Sakura-chan.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know ... I like First Kiss scenes for these two, it's always immense fun. Even when I'm working in a Canon AU lol. And you all knew I had to work Ino in somewhere lol.
> 
> Til next time!


	7. KibaIno - There Was Never An Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ino ponders her arrangement with Kiba while out with him on a 'date'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This actually made me sadder than when I first wrote it ... but well, past me was so very keen on reminding himself and others that love and sex aren't always happy or uncomplicated topics apparently.
> 
> I also needed something not NaruSaku ... I'm already running out though, whoops.
> 
> Oh well, my disaster pairing will be good for now. Enjoy.

Ino sighed into her drink as Kiba droned on and on about something that she couldn’t even pretend to care about. 

It was probably something about dogs. Or other women. Or sex. She really wasn’t sure which and she honestly didn’t know which one would be worst.

She didn’t even know why she spent time with him anymore. Their … relationship seemed the wrong word because whenever anyone ever asked about their occasionally dalliances she’d always say the same thing.

That the thing with Kiba was a way to scratch an itch she couldn’t alone. He was always down for it, he never asked what it meant and she never had to have the terribly awkward conversation about what they were to each other.

In a couple years, long after she’d decided Kiba’s services weren’t necessary anymore, and she suspected that point was coming up fast, she could tell anyone who cared to ask about her and Kiba she could just say:

 _‘Oh, there was never an_ us. _He was a good lay and there wasn’t anything more to it.’_

And she’d be right. Because there wasn’t.

They weren’t a couple, they weren’t a unit. It wasn’t hanging out round with Kiba and Ino like it was Naruto _and_ Sakura. You didn’t hear one name and expect the other with them.

Which appeared to be how Kiba liked it and until recently she was more than okay with it too.

Missions were dangerous and the idea of leaving someone at home worrying if she would ever come home felt too … cruel. Though she suspected that was more to do with the fact that when she saw herself settling down, she never really pictured being with a fellow ninja. With a fellow ninja it’d probably be a less horrible feeling but given how all the ninja in Konoha she could date … well the ones who’d been worth talking to long enough had fallen short in other, equally important areas. Areas that she would admit to needing attended to with more skill than any single man in Konoha appeared capable of.

Kiba at least didn’t disappoint in _that_ department.

He was dull as dishwater to talk to but when his shirt came off and he had her on her back … or all fours … or against the wall … well she was convinced to keep up their arrangement for a little longer.

The sex was what kept her coming back and that was literally it. So when the sex stopped being enough it would end. They’d go their separate ways and it would be awkward for a little while when he was hitting on other women or she was being hit on by other guys but it would end.

These type of arrangement always did. Good or bad, they _always_ ended eventually. And that was probably for the best.

She supposed it should make her sad. And it did sometimes. She’d wish she had something like what Sakura had with Naruto and what Tenten had with Neji. Naruto and Neji treated their women like queens and Sakura was always talking about the daft yet sweet things Naruto did for her. 

It was probably why she found herself wondering what she was doing with Kiba in the first place. The desire for a partner to be sweet and lovely to her, to make her feel special and not just because he wanted to be between her legs.

She couldn’t even begin to imagine Kiba coming into her work and surprising her with her favourite flowers and whisking her away for a romantic candlelit dinner in some remote mountain hotel.

No, she had a walking, talking sex toy with an in-built expiration date.

And that was all she could think about right now and focusing on it was depressing the shit out of her. Which was not what tonight was meant to be about.

‘Kiba,’ Ino interrupted whatever the hell he’d been saying. ‘Finish your drink.’

Kiba, thank Kami, merely raised an eyebrow, slammed down the rest of his drink and gestured towards the entrance of the bar.

‘Your place or mine?’ He asked simply, a small amount of suggestion in his tone but even she could tell he wasn’t as excited about this as he used to be.

When they started their arrangement, he’d have been dragging her out by her hand by the end of her second drink.

It had been endearing, flattering even, until it wasn’t. Now, now it was like he knew he was only there to fuck her, so he took it for granted that he could just wait for her to be done pretending they were on a date.

And while everything else he did was just a bit annoying ... _that_ did piss her off.

But it didn’t matter, Sakura was at Naruto’s again tonight, had been all week. She could angry fuck Kiba until she passed out and be as loud as she wanted during. Which she always preferred, being quiet about it never felt as good for some reason. Like she was restraining her own release or something.

‘Mine,’ she said simply. ‘Come on.’

‘Yes ma’am,’ he said jokingly and he at least had the courtesy to offer his hand to her before they left for the real reason they were here.

It made her feel less cheap. And by the time he’d gotten her bra undone back at her place twenty minutes later … she’d already started to forget why she was so unsatisfied these days. Twenty minutes after that she was too busy screaming his name to really think about anything else.

Until the next morning, when she woke up in her bed alone and naked. She blinked away the daring tear that threatened to trickle down her cheek.

It was fine. There’d never been a ‘them’ after all. It was fine. They weren’t an ‘us’.

She was fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit depressing huh? Oh well, next time I'll make a KibaIno story that's more fun. I do actually think their 'relationship' could be rather fun and no strings, I'm just trying to keep the tone of the original fic best I can.
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
